A second chance in love
by antisocialcrab
Summary: When Fred admitted that he liked Hermione, she's still not ready for a relationship. They decided to wait for the right time. Will they get their second chance in love? Or will they find somebody else?
1. Chapter 1

Alright. Here's another story from meee :) I just can't keep this to myself. I thought of the idea this morning and I just have to do this immediately. I hope I won't regret posting this. I still have "A Year to Remember" which is currently in its second chapter. I might get a bit confused as to what should I write first. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: HP's not mine. I'm not JK. Let's not make this too long.

* * *

"Fred Weasley!" a very livid Hermione Granger shouted from the portrait hole. All the occupants looked at her. They seemed to be waiting for a very entertaining and amusing confrontation between the two. Fred, who was sitting with his twin and Lee Jordan, looked up at her and smirked. He stood up and sauntered toward the red-faced (from anger, I tell you) Gryffindor Prefect.

"What is it my lovely Hermione?" asked Fred in an overly dramatic way which made some of the spectators snigger and the others shake their head from Fred's stupidity.

"Why did you prank those Ravenclaws?! You could have been given detention by that foul old bat!" Hermione referred to Umbridge.

Fred smiled at her. "Concerned are you?" he teased in a low voice so that the others wouldn't be able to hear. Hermione blushed. "O –of course I am!" stuttered Hermione. "I mean, we all know that Umbridge is evil! You know what he did to Harry! I'm only looking out for your safety. I just don't want her to have a reason to punish students in that horrible way." Realizing that she was only focusing on being a concerned friend rather than a disciplining Prefect, she added, "And you wouldn't get away with what you did Fred! I'll still deduct ten points from Gryffindor."

"Do what you wish Perfect Prefect Hermione Granger." Fred answered with a cocky grin. Hermione left with her nose high up in the air, not noticing Fred's affectionate gaze on her.

After their encounter in the common room, Hermione decided to stay at the library for a bit of light reading (and of course, peace). She was already on her second book when she heard a loud bang which was followed by earsplitting screeches just outside the library. Hermione immediately darted toward the library door to investigate on the commotion.

Three Ravenclaw girls were covered in what seemed like troll booger. Hermione closed her eyes in disgust. After a few moments, she decided to approach the screaming students. When they finally saw her, they glared at her as if it was all her fault they were covered in the disgusting booger-like substance.

Hermione just ignored their outraged gaze on her. "Who did this?" she simply asked.

"The twins! Obviously!" shrieked a very irate Ravenclaw. Hermione furiously walked away, leaving the girls to clean up themselves and looked for the source of her frustrations. She knew that they would be around. They would want to see their prank's success. Hermione thought of the secret passages near the library. Having a best friend who has a map of the school can be a very good advantage. She already knew hideouts where those two could possibly go. And there is only one passage near the library which they could hide in immediately if ever there would be somebody to look for them. She scampered toward the portrait in between the library door and the stairs. Hermione made sure not to make any noise so she wouldn't alert the twins of her presence.

She silently entered the entrance to their hideout. Voices. She heard the twins' voices. And then there's Lee as well. They're talking and laughing. Hermione gritted their teeth. How can they be happy about what they did!

"And what are we going to do next?" a very eager George asked. They haven't seen her yet. Fred was just about to speak when Hermione informed them of her presence by saying, "THERE WOULDN'T BE ANOTHER PRANK!"

Three heads immediately turned and looked at her. Their eyes were big and round; mouths hanging open. "Wh-what a-are you doing here?" "Blimey Granger!" "Hermione!" The three conspirators exclaimed.

"What did you do to those girls?! Why did you do that? Do you want to get into deep trouble?! I already talked to you about this Fred!" scolded Hermione as he looked directly at Fred.

"Well, sorry Hermione, but we only did this because –" George countered a bit sarcastically. Whatever he was supposed to say was cut off by FRed's loud cough. "I think it's probably better if you'll let me handle this one George." Fred commanded.

George looked hesitant at first but Fred looked at him with a determined gaze which made his twin sigh and mumble, "If you say so. Let's go Lee." The two stood up and were about to go when Hermione demanded, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Out?" Lee replied.

Hermione raised a brow and crossed her arms in front of her. "I didn't ask you to leave. Go back!" she ordered.

"Now, now Hermione. Don't be too harsh. We'll leave Fred here to discuss things with you." George added with a wink. "He'll be our spokesperson." With that, George and Lee rushed toward the exit even before Hermione could utter another word. She was just about to follow them when she felt Fred's hand on her wrist.

"What?!"

Fred just grinned at her. "You heard them. I'll be the spokesperson. Whatever it is you're going to say will be delivered to them in a short while."

Hermione growled. "They should be here!"

"No." he simply said.

"Alright! But you have to tell them what I'm going to tell you!"

"Sure Hermione. Clear as Harry's eyesight." Fred consented.

"That's not clear at all!" Hermione protested.

"If he's wearing glasses then."

"Good." Hermione did not know why in the world she's giving in to Fred's childishness. It's a mystery she cannot solve.

* * *

Alright! So what do you think? Please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. All of it belongs to J.K Rowling. Just writing based on HP for my own entertainment (and hopefully, yours too)**

* * *

"You'll receive two days worth of detention with me." Hermione frowned. Fred seemed to be delighted with the punishment.

"Just me?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Of course not! They won't get away with what they did! They'll come too." Hermione answered. To Hermione's confusion, Fred looked a bit crestfallen with the information.

"Oh alright."

"Now, Fred Weasley. I hope you'll stay out of trouble next time. I'm not happy to give you detention at all. But I must. Because it is my duty as a prefect. I won't keep my eyes closed and let you get away with your pranks." Fred was watching her with amusement, his grin growing wider and wider as Hermione ranted. That irritated Hermione. "Laugh if you like!" she cried. She was really hurt because it seemed that Fred never took her seriously.

"You never listened to all the things I have told you. You never did what I told you to do. You think of me as a source of amusement. JUST a source of amusement. You never took me seriously. I know I am just Ron's best friend –just a little girl for you. But can you please think of me as a prefect, not Hermione, your little brother's friend? " Hermione whispered. After Hermione's speech, she looked up at Fred and saw that he was gaping at her. His eyes were wide with shock. When he finally noticed that Hermione stopped, he whispered weakly, "Hermione. I don't –" His sad eyes made Hermione's heart clench. That was the first time she saw Fred in that state. She saw him when he was mad but she never saw him that sad. And the sight alarmed her.

Fred's brow furrowed. "I'm taking you seriously. I'm not just making fun of you. I never did. I never will. I might have teased you here and there, but I never and I will never make fun of you. I respect you." He whispered back. "Yes, I saw you as Ron's best friend. Just that. But that was a few years ago. Now, you're just Hermione to me. The perfect prefect Hermione Granger. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I never listened to you. I did. And I still do. There are just things which I cannot do as of the moment. You know me Hermione. Pranks are just a part of me. Forgive me?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione's eyes went wide. Fred Weasley was asking for her forgiveness. Fred Weasley was apologizing. Another first time. Hermione felt like intruding in Fred's personal space- his personal life-now that she finally witnessed things she never saw in Fred before. She could see the sincerity and vulnerability in Fred's eyes. And Hermione could only nod. Obviously, Fred Weasley rendered Hermione Granger speechless.

Fred breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled at Hermione and whispered, "Thank you."

Hermione's brain was working. She was trying to grasp all the things Fred admitted to her. "Then why do you smile every time I would go to you to chastise you? You just laugh and smile." She asked, her broken voice betraying the hurt she was trying to conceal.

Fred smiled at her. He then looked at the ceiling while gathering his thoughts, trying to form a response. "It's just," he began as he looked at her. "I just love it when you're giving me the attention. I just love to see you flustered, red all over the face, shouting my name because of what I did." He grinned cheekily at her as he added, "That sounds naughty."

Hermione blushed as she realized what Fred meant. "Well," she started. She actually didn't know what to say. "Sorry for assuming otherwise." She said as she scratched her head in confusion.

It was only then when Hermione realized what Fred meant with what he said before the 'naughty remark'. _He loved it when she's giving him her attention?_

"It's not really a big deal." Fred rubbed his hand on his arm, his discomfort evident. "Hermione" he cleared his throat, as if trying to force the words out of his mouth.

"What?"

"I like you." Fred admitted as he looked at Hermione, rubbing his neck with noticeable nervousness and shyness. Hermione did not know what to say. When she entered this secret passageway, her only intention was to chastise them for playing a prank on the sixth year Ravenclaws. Never did she imagine Fred to confess his feelings for her.

Hermione knew that she was blushing. It wasn't the first time that a guy had told her he liked her. Viktor did when she was only in her fourth year. But Fred's a friend. It's a bit different.

"Umm,"

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I know it just confused you. But I just can't keep it anymore. George wasn't helping a lot either."

"I'm not mad. It's a nice thing to hear, actually." Hermione admitted with a blush coloring her cheeks.

Fred's tensed shoulder dropped a bit. "Umm. Well?" Fred asked. Hermione wanted to laugh. She really did. Fred's being uncharacteristically tense, nervous and shy. But of course, she cannot and she wouldn't dare laugh. That's just rude.

"Well what?" she asked. Is he asking if she'd like them to be. . .Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh. Well," Hermione started. She really didn't know what to say. She's not yet ready to be in a relationship. Hermione wanted to focus on her studies first. And although Hermione felt a bit of attraction toward the red-haired man in front of her, it still didn't reach a point where she would be willing to commit herself to him.

Fred sighed. "I'm not forcing you to answer Hermione. I just wanted you to know. What goes beyond that is just a bonus for me. So it's really okay." He told her with faux cheerfulness.

"I'm sorry Fred. I really am." Hermione said sadly.

"I know. I know you don't feel the same way. I understand."

"Does this change things between us?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Obviously, there would be changes. She just rejected, (well, not really rejected) him.

"I wouldn't deny it Hermione. Of course, things will change." Fred determinedly said, giving her a genuine smile. Hermione's cheeks burned. She felt awful. Will their friendship go to waste? Will he ignore her? Hate her? "But there are things that won't change though." he added.

"And what are those?"

"First of all, we'll always be friends. Even if you reject me for the hundredth time." Hermione raised a brow at that. "Okay, maybe not for the hundredth time. But you get my point." Hermione just smiled and nodded.

"Second," he continued as he raised two of his long fingers. Hermione was mesmerized by his fingers. They're long and were ultimately fingers of a man. She was distracted when she saw him wiggle those two fingers in front of her face to get her attention. "I'm not mad at you."

"And the third," Fred declared with a smirk, "You'll still be on the receiving end of our pranks." With that, he walked away, leaving a very shocked Hermione alone.

"Fred!" she hissed as she followed Fred out of the secret passage.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked too innocently for Hermione's liking.

"You're still going to prank me?" a wide-eyed Hermione growled. They were walking, Hermione noticed, toward the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. Fred's just a few steps ahead of her. Hermione was almost jogging just to keep up with Fred's pace.

"Of course my dear. Me, liking you doesn't change things. In fact, because of that, you might be pranked from time to time from now on." He laughed at the horror-stricken look of Hermione.

"You'll never get away with your pranks, you Weasley!"

"I know." nonchalantly. She smacked him on his back which made Fred yelp, "Ow. Ow! That hurt woman!"

"What will you do next time huh? The last time you pranked me, you charmed ALL of my books to read by themselves in Professor Snape's voice every time they were opened. Imagine that! I don't even want to know what will be next." She groaned. Fred just gave her a (not) genuine pat on the shoulder and just replied, "Tough luck Hermione. It's not good to capture the attention of a Weasley twin. It's your fault by the way."

"My fault?! How did it become my fault?"

"Weeeell," he drawled, "Like what I've said earlier, you just captured the interest of the very handsome, charming and intelligent Fred Weasley. It's your fault because you're just so adorable I couldn't resist." he explained.

"Wai- wh-what?" Hermione stammered. Fred chuckled as he walked lazily toward Hermione, a goofy grin on his face. He slung his arm around Hermione's shoulder and guided her to the direction of their tower.

She bit her lip. Fred's arm around her brought chills to her nape. She could feel the blush immediately creeping on her cheeks. She heard Fred groaned. Hermione looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her lips. "What?" she asked.

"Stop biting you lip. It's distracting. I might forget that you just rejected me a while ago." Hermione's awful feeling came back. She frowned and looked away. Had she really hurt him?

"Hermione," he moaned, "don't feel bad. It's not about that. It's just that when you bite your lip, It's hard for me to control myself from just snogging you until that lips of yours swell." Hermione blushed for what seemed like the tenth or maybe fiftieth time since they talked.

When Hermione didn't respond, Fred decided to just walk in silence. His arm was still around her shoulder, their sides pressed tightly against each other. Hermione felt that they were walking for nearly the whole day when in fact, was just a few minutes. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Fred removed his arm around her.

They were already inside the common room when Fred spoke to her. Hermione was already about to go up the girls' dormitory when Fred called her. "What?" she asked curiously.

Fred walked toward her. When he was already in front of her, he bent down a bit so that they were already face to face, and whispered, "Just to make things clear," he paused for effect which made Hermione roll her eyes. "I won't really give up on you. I'll show you that I'm not just a prankster. Goodbye Hermione." he said in a low voice.

* * *

1k+ words? O.O Writing became a lot more difficult for me, now that I already have classes. We even had a lot of homeworks during the first week. FIRST WEEK?! My professors are nuts, I tell you. But of course, my cruel professors cannot stop me from reading fanfictions. YAY! I've read a lot of new chapters from the stories I've followed. Some of them weren't updated for a long time so I was a bit surprised when I was notified that a new chapter was released. Also, I've been busy searching for new sites where I could read HP fanfictions. I believe I've read majority of the Fremione, GeorgeHermione, JamesHermione and BillHermione here on FF.

This is the longest author's note I've written so I hope somebody would be able to read this. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Here's the third chapter. I haven't been here for a while. Just became too busy with school works.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. The queen owns it.

_**The-Delectable-May-Reach**_ - HAHA. I understand. Sorry it bothered you. That pair doesn't seem right. but of course, just like what was stated in my profile, I like James/Hermione because_ the stories I've read which I liked were stories wherein either James or Hermione were sent in either of the two's time period so James isn't really old. Another reason why I liked the two is because James reminds me so much of Fred and George. Lastly, I don't really imagine James to look like the actor who played the role in the movies. I just think of him as a slightly older version of Harry. Do I make sense? :))) (I finally experienced writing a reply here. yay!)_

* * *

Hermione immediately went to the common room and waited for Ron and Harry to come down. The boys, to nobody's surprise were walking sluggishly out of their dormitory and into the common room. When they finally saw Hermione, they walked toward her and plunked down on the chair beside her. Hermione rolled her eyes. These boys are just extraordinary in so many ways.

"Mornin' Hermione." Harry greeted sleepily.

"Good Morning Harry!" Hermione answered chirpily. Ron groaned and covered his ears as he heard Hermione's reply.

"Hermione, don't. Just don't-" Ron struggled to say in between yawns.

"Ronald," Hermione teased in a sing-song voice, "if we don't hurry up, we'll be late for breakfast." She immediately jumped up from the chair and dragged the sleepy boys with her.

Walking in Ron and Harry's pace in their sluggish state made the trip to the Great Hall five minutes longer. Although that was the case, there were only a few students there when they arrived –mostly from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

The trio sat in their usual seats; Harry and Hermione were beside each other while Ron sat across from them. The table was already laden with variety of food which made Hermione's stomach growl a bit.

Ron immediately grabbed a plate and took different types of food and piled them into his plate. After a while, Ron's plate was already filled with bacons, sausages, rolls and toast. His goblet was filled with orange juice which he immediately gulped in one drinking. Staying with the boy for so many years already, Hermione's already used to Ron's food consumption. Hermione and Harry on the other hand, piled their plates with just bacon, egg and toast.

After only few minutes, the students were already starting to gather in the Great Hall. Fred and George –and of course, Lee- were almost the last to arrive, which was already a common thing for all the students.

They were yawning and stretching while walking, just like Ron a while ago. Hermione watched them with interest. The latecomers would sit beside the Gryffindor Chasers. That was their EVERYDAY routine. Then they would eat, talk, and laugh loudly. Any difference in their routine should be an indication that they were up to no good. AGAIN.

And this time, Hermione should raise an alarm. Fred was scanning the Gryffindor table. He was obviously searching for somebody. When his eyes landed on Hermione, he grinned widely. She nearly choked on the orange juice she was drinking.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked a concerned Ron from across her.

Hermione felt her face reddened. "I'm alright Ron. Just got a little disoriented."

Surprisingly, Ron accepted her answer and went back to his food. Hermione glanced at Fred. He was already walking toward her. George and Lee were tailing after him. They have identical sly smiles on their faces. Hermione decided to ignore them and just continue with her food.

Harry opened the Daily Prophet and scanned the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked.

"Ish there shumthing about the Chudley Cannons?" Ron asked while his mouth was still full of food. Hermione was about to chastise him by saying "Don't talk when your mouth is full," when Fred, George and Lee arrived. She was alerted of their presence when she felt Fred's hand on her shoulder. She stiffened when Fred bent down so that his mouth was almost grazing her ear. She shivered as she felt his breath on the side of her face and on her neck as he whispered, "Good morning Hermione."

Hermione knew her face was turning red. She bowed a bit so that her hair was slightly covering Fred's view of her. "Good Morning!" she winced as she heard her own voice desperately trying to be calm and cheerful- which was of course, a pathetic attempt. Fred slid down beside her –George and Lee followed suit- and started piling his plate with food but not before offering them to her.

"Bacons, Hermione?"

"I already ate. Thanks though." Hermione answered politely.

"Rolls perhaps?" Fred didn't seem to be deterred.

"No. I already had one."

"How about a few toast?"

Hermione resisted to roll her eyes. Fred can be irritatingly persistent. She was just about to answer him when she saw Ron looking at his brother with a calculating look. Ron's mind was probably buzzing with an attempt to figure out what Fred had been playing at. Although Hermione was happy that he's really thinking really hard, she just wished that he's doing it in class.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, his voice a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. "You're not here to do something barmy aren't you?"

Hermione looked at Fred. He was grinning at his brother, obviously unperturbed with his younger brother's tone.

"I'm here to eat, Ron! What do you reckon I'm doing here at the Great Hall in the morning, during breakfast time?" Fred said before taking another bite in his toast to cover the grin which was starting to alarm Hermione.

"That's right Ron." George seconded. "Don't you trust your big brothers?"

Ron rolled his eyes and whispered to himself, "Trust you? That'll be a bloody stupid thing to do."

Fred and George feigned being hurt by clutching their chest. "That hurts Ron. One might think that you don't have faith in your big, handsome and intelligent brothers. "

"I couldn't imagine why wouldn't he trust us? We're perfectly trust-worthy, aren't we Fred?" George said. Hermione rolled her eyes at this. Fred saw her action and nudged her softly. When Hermione looked at him directly in the eyes, he winked and then smiled cheekily at her before replying to what his brother said, "Of course we are. Cannot think of an incident where we did something wrong to our little Ronniekins."

"Well, unless you count the one where you turned his teddy bear into a spider. Or when you locked him in the attic with the ghoul. Or the time when you -" Hermione helpfully piped in but he was cut off by Ron's indignant cry of "Hermione!".

Fred and George grinned at her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Ron's red face. Hermione could feel Harry's shaking shoulder, obviously trying his best not to laugh at Ron's expense.

"That, Hermione," Fred responded, "wasn't wrong."

"When we said wrong, we meant helping him." George said.

"Or giving him gifts he likes."

"Or buying him stuff."

Hermione laughed. Fred and George are really adorable at times. Hearing her laugh, Fred smiled even wider, obviously pleased with the fact that he was able to make Hermione Granger laugh.

_"Hey Fred, we still have to go to the common room." George reminded his twin. They were still at the Great Hall, just finished eating their breakfast (and teasing Ron endlessly). Fred, George and Lee were busy discussing their business. Hermione wanted to chastise them again but she couldn't. It's not because she didn't want to. She couldn't reprimand them because they're using code names so Hermione didn't have enough proof that they were talking about their products. _

_"Let's finish Charms first." Fred said while the two boys disagreed. "I think it's best if we do Transfiguration first." George suggested. "Angelina and the others might be at the common room now. They could help us with the homework."_

_"Yeah. You're right."_

_Hermione, who was talking to Ron and Harry immediately faced the three older boys and glared at them._

_"What?" They all asked innocently. _

_"What are you planning to do?" Hermione asked suspiciously, looking at the boys one at a time._

_"Hermione," Fred answered, putting his hand around her waist and pulling her close to him. "We're just doing our homework. Don't you think we're being __**responsible and dedicated**__ students just like how you wanted us to be?"_

_ Knowing that she wouldn't be able to make them admit their plan, Hermione sighed and resigned to just warning them using the same codes they were using. "I just hope you wouldn't ask __**Angelina and the others**__ to help you with your homework," she told them, clearly meaning to say that they shouldn't test their products on the first years. George was about to retort when Hermione added, "You could do your homeworks on your own, you know? Or why can't you just ask the __**professors**__ to help you out?" she said, trying to tell them they could test their products on older students. The boys' eyes grew wide. They were surprised that Hermione was fine with their products and that she was suggesting that they test them on older students._

_ She felt Fred's hand squeeze her waist a bit. When she looked at him, her whole face heated up as she saw pure admiration in the boy's face. He was smiling at her which Hermione was sure of is a sign of thanks. She returned the smile and patted his thigh._

Hermione was brought out of her thought when she heard Harry calling her. "What?" she asked.

Harry scratched his head which made his hair even messier than it originally was. "You're not listening."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry. Just got lost somewhere." Harry smiled at her and his eyes fell on Fred's hand on Hermione's waist. "Clearly." He muttered. Hermione slapped him gently in the shoulder which made the boy laugh.

When she felt that the hand in question was removed from her waist, she immediately glanced at the owner. Fred smiled at her when he saw her reaction but he made no further comment. He stood up and grabbed his things. He looked at Hermione one last time, bent down and whispered, "Bye Hermione. Got to go."

He kissed her on the cheek and left, leaving a very stunned and blushing Hermione, a very shocked Ron, and a smiling Harry.

Not to mention lots of jealous and furious girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A few days before Christmas! :) Hope you'll have a wonderful Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. It was the first time Fred kissed her. She suddenly remembered the day Fred admitted his feelings for her, which made her flush even more. Trying to avoid Harry's knowing look, she redirected the attention to Ron who was gaping at her. "Ron, close your mouth. That's a bit disturbing you know." Snapping out of the shock because of the kiss, Ron spluttered, "Wh-what was that?! Are you two going out?!"

Ron –Merlin forgive him, Hermione thought- shouted his question, which made most of the students to look at them. The students who saw Fred's very bold action (because nobody just kisses Hermione Granger) a while ago, were now looking at them with obvious interest.

If possible, Hermione reddened even more. "Shut up Ron! They could hear you!" she hissed.

Ron just ignored her warning and continued, "FRED? You're dating Fred? My brother? But Hermione," whined Ron. Hermione groaned. Ron can be really thick sometimes.

"No we're not!"

"Hermione, don't deny it." Ron said softly. Hermione was baffled by his response. What was wrong with her best friend? One minute he was about to burst and now, he's . . .

"It's okay Hermione." He smiled. "I mean, I know, you're totally opposites but well, if you really like each other then there's no stopping it right? I just don't want to see any snogging in front of me, is that clear? I reckon it would be the death of me if ever I'd see you all sweet and all that. I just hope you know what you're doing. He's Fred after all. He can be a bit dangerous? Crazy?"

"Tricky?" Harry added smirking.

"Yeah, that too." Ron accepted Harry's input, obviously oblivious to the other boy's reaction. "My mum would be so happy. "

"WHAT?!" Hermione thought. Surely, Ron must be joking. 'Yes, yes, he must be.' Hermione thought. 'Or else, he wouldn't be talking about this idiotic things.'

"Ronald." Hermione said weakly.

The boy just sighed. He really wasn't listening to her. "Hermione, I told you it's okay." He smiled at her genuinely which melted Hermione's heart. Ron can be sweet SOMETIMES.

She didn't like popping Ron's colorful bubbles regarding Fred and Hermione's 'relationship', but it isn't true so she had to do it, or else, those gossip-loving students would have something to talk about for the rest of the week. And Hermione, being the girl that she is, would surely hate every minute of it.

"Ron, we're not together." She said, loud enough for all to hear. _'yet'_ she mentally added.

"Hermione," he started, a bit irritated.

"Could you just listen to me for a bit?" she finally snapped. "Fred and I aren't together. It was a kiss on the cheek for Merlin's sake!"

"But- but it's Fred?! He never kissed any girl before! Even on the cheek!" Ron argued. She was shocked of course. Fred seemed the type to kiss any girl available. He's a flirt. Hermione groaned inwardly. She should already prepare for the next week's gossip.

"But we're not together. I swear." She said softly. Luckily this time, Ron finally listened.

"Oh. So you're not together?"

"No."

"Oh. Shame. You look good together." With that, the argument which became an entertainment for other students and teachers, ended.

'Is a relationship possible?' Hermione thought. 'Ron's okay with it. Harry loves the idea even though he's not saying anything. And Ron said Mrs. Weasley would be happy. So what's stopping her now? Fred wanted her to be his. He said he won't give up. So it's just up to her. Is she ready to go to the next level?'

Hermione sighed. 'Let's see where this crazy thing would go.'

It was already six in the evening and Hermione was still at the library, scanning shelves for a possible source for her Transfiguration essay. She needed to have a good reference so that she could come up with an exceptional essay which, she hopes, would give her an exceptional grade as well.

Running her fingers along the spines of the book, she suddenly stopped when another set of fingers pointed at a particular book. She looked up at the person in front of her and squeaked when she saw Fred grinning at her. Her eyes widened and then narrowed as she processed and thought of a possible reason why Fred was in the library.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Fred's grin grew bigger. He leaned against the shelf, folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at Hermione with those twinkling and mischievous eyes. "Well, I'm here to find a book which George and I needed for our product."

Hermione sighed. "I should have known." She went back to her search for the book she needed, trying to ignore Fred's presence.

"Disappointed aren't you?" Hermione raised a brow, waiting for him to explain.

He moved closer to Hermione before whispering, "You're disappointed that I'm here to look for a book and not for you." Hermione just rolled her eyes and muttered, "You wish", before walking past Fred. She stopped behind him and started scanning the shelf again.

Fred turned around and faced her again. She could feel his gaze on her but she decided to ignore it. "Actually," he said as he grabbed the book he was pointing earlier, "I'm really here for you. Reckon you needed company and my help. Besides, it's already late. You needed to eat and I'm here to fetch you." He gave Hermione the book he took as he sauntered toward the table where she put her things. He grabbed her things and looked at Hermione before whispering, "coming?"

She looked at the book he gave her and was stunned when she noticed that the book was about the essay she needed. Fred Weasley just gave her the perfect reference for her essay.

* * *

I don't know what else to write. This story is getting nowhere. I don't know where I'd take this story. Well, I hope I could come up with something better. Please tell me what you think. what should i do


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: After a very long time, I finally managed to post this. Just had a lot of school works. Anyway, I don't know where this story is going. I don't even know if I'd continue this (or my other story). I don't have the time. Also, I've been busy reading other people's works (here on fanfiction and wattpad). That's why I cannot focus on my stories because I kept on thinking about all the stories I've read. I might continue my stories but I don't think I would be able to update often.

* * *

After a week of writing and re-writing her Transfiguration essay, Hermione finally finished it. She put all of her things in her bag and just sat back and rested. She was already feeling a bit sleepy but she still had to wait for Harry and Ron who were at the Quidditch pitch for their regular training. She could go upstairs already, rest and lie down on her comfortable and warm bed. But of course, she wouldn't. Her two best friends would surely need her help with their essays.

At the exact moment, the door of the common room opened and seven tired-looking Quidditch players entered. Harry spotted Hermione and waved at her. He was just about to go to her when Ron called him. The boy didn't even bother looking at her. Hermione just shook her head. She was certain that after Ron's head was cleared and refreshed, he would go to her immediately and ask her to help him with his homework.

After half an hour, Hermione saw Angelina, Katie and Alicia sat together at the corner of the common room. She was amazed as to how these girls could look so pretty even after a tiring Quidditch practice. Although Hermione was certain that she was not into girls, she couldn't help but sigh as she looked at these three perfect girls –smart, athletic, pretty girls.

Hermione felt someone sat beside her but she didn't tear her eyes away from the girls. She only looked at the person invading her space when he spoke directly to her.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Fred asked cheerfully.

"Just thinking." Fred followed her gaze and frowned in confusion as he saw what she was looking at.

"Thinking? While staring at the girls?" He moved closer to Hermione until his thigh was already brushing hers.

Hermione frowned. "Well, yes. I was just thinking, how could they still look so pretty even after a Quidditch practice? They're just perfect." She sighed. Hermione blushed when she realized that she just revealed one of her flaws- her insecurity, her envious nature. Fred took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I just like looking at pretty girls."

"Me too." Fred said enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled at him. "I know you do." She whispered softly. 'Of course he does.' She thought sadly.

Hermione looked back at the girls she was watching. She didn't want to look at Fred and how he'd obviously ogle these girls. Although Fred told her he'd never give up on her, she couldn't help but wonder why on earth would he want her when there are a lot of girls who would do anything to be with him, including these three pretty girls.

"Just so you know," Fred whispered in her ears, "I don't just look at any pretty girls."

Hermione smiled. "I know. You go for the pretty and sexy ladies right?" she teased. Fred shrugged and draped his arm around Hermione's shoulder, bringer her closer to his side. That made Hermione blush.

"Yeeeeesss." He drawled. "not to mention intelligent, clever, brilliant, smart girls."

"So we're on the same page then." At his confused expression, Hermione added, "we both like looking at pretty, sexy and intelligent girls." "I'm not into girls though." she immediately clarified.

"Ah. So that's where you're wrong. You like looking at pretty, sexy and intelligent girls in general. That's where we differ. I only love looking at one particular beautiful, sexy and intelligent girl." Fred told her, a hint of smile on his face.

Hermione felt her face overheat. His sincere eyes were trained on her. She was definitely sure who's the girl he was talking about. It was just difficult to accept and understand why. Her uncontrollable heart was beating madly. She could feel Fred tighten his hold on her, as if expecting her to withdraw and run to her dorm.

Fred had been sweet. For the past few weeks, he'd been walking her to her classes, eating with her at the Great Hall, studying with her at the library and talking to her at the common room almost every night. He's just too caring and Hermione can't help liking him even more.

There's only one thing that stops her from admitting that she also felt the same way- her insecurity. Fred, despite his mischievous and prankster nature, is a good, handsome and intelligent wizard who was idolized, dreamt of, slipped love potions and loved by many girls.

Apparently, Fred noticed her frustration because he immediately started rubbing her arm which did nothing to calm her nerves. "What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

She gulped. "Nothing." Hermione winced at her own fake cheerful tone. As expected, Fred didn't buy that. He frowned as he said, "You know you can tell me everything right? I know you already have Harry and Ron but I want you to know that you can rely on me whenever you needed me."

Not knowing what else to say Hermione just nodded and whispered a simple Thank you.

* * *

tell me what you think? Errrrrrr, please?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_

**_Finally, I've managed to post this one. I know there isn't really a Fred/Hermione in this one. I just couldn't resist showing a bit of Harry/Hermione friendship._**

**_Anyway, another thing. Do you remember my other story? "A Year to Remember". I don't know if I should still continue with that since the last chapter I posted is basically the ending I've thought but there are some people who asked me if I could continue writing it. What do you think? A reason why I'm a bit reluctant to continue with it is because I've already thought of another story. :)_**

**_Another anyway, I'm sorry if it took me a long time to post a chapter (and I know there would still be people who would be disappointed with this one.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. A shame really but that's the truth._**

**_By the way, thanks to R.T. Nolan for the suggestions :) I'm already thinking of situations where I could include them._**

* * *

The students who saw Hermione Granger that day, furiously scribbling down at a parchment, with her nose almost touching the said parchment, shook their heads with a mixture of pity, admiration and concern for the intelligent Gryffindor. They really wanted their Prefect to stop being too conscious and focused on her studies. They wanted her to enjoy the bright morning sun outside the castle, laugh with her friends more, and just relax even for a day. As much as she annoys them, Hermione Granger is a good witch. And nobody would want something bad to happen to her.

Well, except the Slytherins maybe.

Scratch the maybe part.

They're actually wrong. And if ever they'd know what the Gryffindor Prefect is currently doing, they'd all think that they deserve a special space at St. Mungos with their previous DADA professor –Gilderoy Lockhart.

Because in all actuality, Hermione Granger is NOT doing ANY school-related work, she's actually busy writing a list of all her good points/characteristics which is made for her to figure out why in the name of Merlin does Fred want her. She was having a hard time though and it made her as frustrated as Snape in his regular days.

"Hermione?" The Gryffindor Prefect looked at the librarian.

"Yes Madam Pince?" she asked politely. The librarian smiled, which was more like a grimace in Hermione's opinion and said, "It's already late. Maybe you should go back to your dorm." Hermione sighed. She asked nicely but Hermione knew that the witch wanted her to leave already.

Hermione sighed. "Alright." She picked up all her stuff and walked toward the direction of their tower. When she entered the common room, she spotted Harry, sitting and relaxing on a couch near the fire-one of their favorite spots.

"Hey Harry." She said. Her best friend looked at her and smiled while moving and giving a space for Hermione to sit on which she gladly took.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

Although Hermione knew that Harry already knew that she just left the library (well, where will she even go?), Hermione was grateful for Harry's sensitivity. If Ron was there, he'd just probably say, 'Just left the library Hermione?', or 'Finally left the library?', or something much more insensitive and infuriating. That's why Hermione really loves Harry. In a brotherly way of course.

"Just the library."

"Doing what?" Harry asked. Thinking about what she did, Hermione blushed. She avoided Harry's gaze. Hermione was contemplating whether to tell Harry about what she was doing or not. She knew he would not make fun of her.

"I was just writing a list." She whispered.

"What list?" asked Harry. "Is there something I should know about and should be doing right now?" he asked again, panicking a bit. Hermione smiled.

"Getting a bit studious now Harry Potter?" she teased.

"Merlin no! I was just won-"

Hermione laughed. "No Harry. We don't have anything to do today." The boy beside her just looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "Then what are you doing?" he asked.

She sighed, thinking of a way on how to tell her best friend.

"What do you think of me Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at him.

"What?" a confused Harry asked. After a few seconds, Harry's face reddened. Knowing what Harry might have interpreted with her question, Hermione's eyes widened as a blush crept on her cheeks. "I mean, can you tell me the things you like about me? Do I have umm, g-good qualities? Of course, I'm asking you as my best friend. You know a lot of things about me." Harry seemed to relax after her explanation.

Hermione was patiently and nervously waiting for Harry's response. Her best friend seemed to be deep in thought. 'What if his answer is not good enough?'

After a few minutes, Harry finally looked at her and smiled.

"Hermione," Harry started as he put his hand on around Hermione's shoulder. "Aside from the obvious reason-you being the smartest witch here- you have a many good qualities. Don't you ever think otherwise okay?" Hermione nodded as she looked directly at Harry's eyes. "You are a very genuine, considerate, understanding, loyal, caring, trust-worthy, loving person."

Hermione noticed that Harry was still trying to come up with answers but because of his obvious discomfort about expressing his feelings and thoughts, Hermione decided to end his suffering.

"Are you sure Harry? I'm all that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course Hermione. You're all of those and a lot more actually." Harry looked at the other end of the room, away from Hermione's scrutinizing gaze as he admitted. "At one point, I may have liked you more than as a sister." Hermione was surprised at that. "But of course, that was a long time ago. It was just a young boy's crush. " Harry laughed. "But even though things have changed and I just see you as my sister, my best friend, you're still one of the most wonderful person I've ever met."

Hermione was deeply touched by Harry's admission. It wasn't like Harry to express what he's feeling, unless he's actually angry-that's a different story. So hearing what Harry just said made Hermione emotional. She thanked Harry with her tears streaming down her face. Hermione hugged her best friend and kissed him on the cheeks.

They stayed at the common room for another hour, just sharing stories and laughing. When Hermione yawned, they both decided to end the special night by retreating to their own dorms. But as Hermione stood up, Harry grabbed her hand and said, "Believe what I said earlier Hermione. You're all of the things I've mentioned earlier and a lot more than that. I know Fred thinks so too." With that, Harry run toward his dorm and Hermione could swear that her best friend blushed for the hundredth time that night, leaving an embarrassed and blushing Hermione alone in the common room.

* * *

Can you leave a comment? I would appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think and if ever you have suggestions, feel free to tell me. :))))))


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello! I don't know why I wrote this one *sighs*. I have different ideas for the next chapters but I don't have the time to write. And I really appreciate all those who've read, 'favorited', followed, and reviewed.

Disclaimer: The usual. HP's not mine.

* * *

She was at the library again. Hermione could not remember a day in her life when she went to a library not for academic purposes, well, except yesterday and that day. Fred really left her restless. She was busy thinking about what else to add in her list of "Good qualities of Hermione Granger" The things Harry told her the other night were already on the list. Her talk with Harry made her a bit confident about herself. Although she couldn't avoid being embarrassed every time she would remember what he said before he went to their dorm. He knew it was for Fred. Hermione groaned.

Hermione was too preoccupied with her own thoughts that she failed to see Fred walking towards her. He stood behind her and peered at the paper she carelessly left at the table without any cover. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Fred whisper, "You should have added courageous, kind, optimist, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, and breathtaking." Hermione froze when she heard him. She felt him behind her, his face a few inches away from her own, his breath tickling her neck as he whispered. She wasn't able to utter a single word. Her pulse quickened. Her face flushed.

Fred, noticing Hermione's lack of response, asked, "What is this list for Hermione?" He sat beside Hermione, his elbow resting on the table, supporting him as he rested his head on his hand while looking directly at Hermione's flushed face.

Hermione's face turned even redder which amused Fred even more. "It's –it's, umm, it's just something, umm-"

"Isn't this a first?" Fred interrupted. "Hermione Granger, stuttering? Impossible." He teased. "What's the matter Hermione?"

Hermione gathered all the courage she could muster. She faced Fred while hoping that the blush on her cheeks would go away. "It's nothing." She denied.

"Come on Hermione." Fred whispered. "Tell me, what's the matter? I can keep a secret. You know you can trust me." He encouraged. "Of course you can trust me. I'm Fred Weasley." Fred puffed his chest proudly.

"Of course. You're Fred Weasley. I bet I can even trust you with my wand. You're just an honest wizard with a clean reputation." She whispered back dryly. Fred grinned. They were back to their usual friendly banter.

Fred gasped. "You don't trust me Hermione?"

"Oh I trust you." Hermione assured him. Then her smile turned into a wicked grin as she added, "I trust you way way more than I trust Crabbe or Goyle." Fred's grin widened. "Well, you sure do trust me a lot." Fred stood up and held a hand for Hermione. "Come on Hermione, I'm going to show you how much you can trust the incredibly handsome and intelligent Fred Weasley."

"Uh-oh. I think I could already hear Percy warning me. I think I must listen to him now. Don't you think? Especially since I trust him more than I trust you." Although it was only meant to be joke, she could feel Fred tensed a bit because of what she said. His enthusiastic grin vanished and was replaced by a polite and forced smile. Just suddenly remembering that Fred "likes" her, she mentally slapped herself in the face for her careless blunder.

Just to reassure Fred, Hermione smiled widely, grabbing Fred's offered hand and stood up. She stood on tiptoe then leaned closer to Fred and whispered conspiratorially, "Just so you know, trusting Percy was young Hermione's way. Now? Things change."

After hearing Hermione's whispered 'confession', Fred's grin came back, earning a noticeable flush on Hermione's cheeks. Pretending it didn't affect her, Hermione continued, "Well? Where are you taking me? I'm not going to wait forever Fred Weasley." She crossed her arms across her chest while tapping her foot on the floor with her eyebrows raised.

Fred's excitement was obvious. His eyes lit up. His smile widened even more. He immediately took Hermione's hand in his, making Hermione blush. Again. He dragged her along corridors, not once did he let go of Hermione's hand.

When they are finally in front of an empty portrait, in a part of the castle Hermione haven't reached before, Fred knocked and a middle aged woman peaked at the corner, assessing the students in front of her. When her eyes finally landed on Fred, she gave a cry of excitement and shouted, "Oh Fred, it's you! Haven't seen you in a while eh?"

Fred shrugged. "Well yeah. I've been busy." The woman's eyes transferred to Hermione. She gave her a small smile which she returned with her own. "So I see." The woman replied, earning a blush from Hermione.

"I would assume that you want to go inside."

"Oh yes. I would like to show Hermione what's inside. I know she'll be thrilled." Fred replied with a grin. Hermione watched the two interact. Obviously Fred had been here many times. And the fact that the woman inside the portrait seemed to know a lot about him.

"Very well. I hope you enjoy your stay." She said, more to Hermione than to Fred. She gave them a final wave and the portrait opened.

When the woman in the portrait left, Fred turned and looked at Hermione. "Let's go pretty perfect Prefect." Fred went inside with Hermione just behind him. He still didn't let go of her hand, Hermione noticed. She felt her heart skipped a bit.

Hermione tiptoed and peeked above Fred's shoulder to see what was in front of them. She knew that they were already near the place Fred wanted her to see.

Finally, when they reached the end of the tunnel, Hermione adjusted to the light that was barely there before. Fred squeezed her hand when she gasped. She finally saw what was in front of them.

And Merlin bless Fred, the place was amazing.

* * *

HEYYYYY. As you can see, I've left it hanging. :) What do you think should make the place "amazing"? What did Hermione see? Well guys, whatever it is, it's up to you. ;) So what do you think?


End file.
